


I've Got You Brother

by IronWoman359



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: The season three finale of the hit show "Sanders Sides" has just aired, revealing the newest dark side, Pollux, the dark creativity to Castor's light. Remus goes onto a late night talk show to discuss his role as the show's newest villain, but when questions get a little too personal, Remus isn't afraid to give the interviewer a piece of his mind.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 241





	I've Got You Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Practically_Shakespeare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practically_Shakespeare/gifts).



> This work was written for @practicallyshakespeare's TS Actor AU, check it out on tumblr!

"Aaaand, we're going live in five, four, three-" 

Remus ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up and awarding him a dirty look from one of the stylists who'd been fussing over him for the last thirty minutes, but he just winked at her and turned his attention towards the interviewer in front of him. 

"One! And, we're live," the director called as the lights went up and the house band played the late night show's opening music. 

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! Joining me now is someone you all know very well, if not from his role playing one of the leads of the popular show _Double-Trouble_ and numerous other childhood roles, then from his most recent appearance in the latest season of Sanders Studio's hit series _Sanders Sides_ , please welcome Mr. Remus Alexander!" the host, Jim Osborne said, flashing a winning smile.

Remus waved at the crowd, acknowledging their applause, before turning back to the host. 

"Great to be here, Jim, thanks for having me." 

"So, Remus, the screen hasn't seen much of you for nearly a decade. What was it like jumping back into acting after such a long break?" 

"Honestly, it felt like I'd never left. I've been with Sanders Studios for a few years now in the practical effects department, and I've dabbled in some stunt work and body doubling for the other actors on the show too, so even though I haven't been center stage, the industry has still been home for some time." 

"Now, I think I speak for all our viewers when I say I was _floored_ by the big reveal of your character in the season three finale! After there being so much speculation about what the next Dark Side would be like, we were finally introduced to Pollux! Did you feel any pressure to measure up to fans’ expectations for the character?" 

"Mm, no, not really," Remus mused. "We like to read the fan theories on reddit and tumblr and places like that, and leading up to it, hardly ANYONE was expecting there to be a 'Dark Creativity.' So I felt like I had free reign to bring whatever I wanted to the character without worrying about meeting any expectations." 

"It's surprising there were no guesses about what kind of antithesis Castor might be getting, considering the history of roles that you and Roman have played." 

Remus pressed his lips into a thin line, eyeing the host with scrutiny. 

"After so many years of your brother playing the good guy and you the 'evil twin,' what was it like to return to that dichotomy after so many years?" he asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Acting alongside Roman again has been great," Remus said shortly, silently praying to who or whatever might be listening that the interviewer would move on. 

"And were there any difficulties in revisiting the archetypes you played as children after your real life "role reversal," as it were?" 

"Excuse me?" Remus asked sharply, and he noted with some satisfaction that Jim seemed to go a shade paler. 

"Well, considering the events of the last decade or so, your brother’s involvement with drugs-"

"You're asking me if Roman's past makes him more suited to play the 'bad twin?'" 

Remus resisted the urge to grind his teeth. Every time he and Thomas thought they'd managed to put a stop to interviewers bringing up Roman's past, another one slipped through the cracks of their prescreening. 

"Let me make two things perfectly clear,” he said. “One, the whole 'good twin, bad twin' thing wasn't supposed to be real. We were kids, and we played characters, and everyone expected us to be the same way in real life because people can't tell the difference between fiction and reality, which by the way, fucked _both_ of us over as kids and continued on into adulthood." 

"Yes, well, um, the stress of acting on a child-" 

"And TWO," Remus continued, standing up before the host could finish. "I was _offered_ the role of Castor way back when the show was in development. I turned it down because the part didn't feel like a good fit for me, and I _suggested_ to Roman that he audition since they were looking for actors who resembled Thomas. Dozens of other people were considered to play the sides, and the people who were the best fit for the roles were cast, and that _includes_ my brother." 

"Mr. Alexander, please sit down-" 

"And one more thing, just as long as we're airing out the dirty laundry," Remus growled. "Thomas and Joan approached me AND Roman about the creation of Pollux, and got BOTH of our consent before writing and casting that character. This was not some master plan they had from the beginning, nor was it done now just because Roman and I have the reputation that we do. They have a story to tell, and Roman and I want to help them tell it. So if everyone could kindly _fuck off_ and let us do that in peace, that'd be fabulous."

With that, Remus stormed off the stage, ignoring the gaping looks from crew members as he found his way to the backstage door and pushed through it into the parking lot outside the studio. He was instantly grateful that he’d decided to drive himself to the interview that night rather than use a driver service, and he made a beeline for his car, buckling up and pulling out of the parking lot before any reporters could follow him and ask more of their nosy questions. 

He drove home in silence, knuckles white on the steering wheel as street lights whizzed past his windows. When he finally pulled up in front of his house, his husband was already outside waiting for him. Remus could tell from one look at Dillon’s face that he’d seen the interview, and Remus took a moment to pity the PR manager for Sanders Studio. The press would be sure to have a field day with his little blowup live on the air, but as he followed Dillon inside the house and allowed him to press a mug of tea into his hands, he found that he didn’t care much. 

"So that was fun to watch," Dillon said, his voice light. 

Remus knew that his husband was just trying to make him smile, but right now, only there was only one thing that mattered to him. 

"Did Roman see that?" 

Dillon hesitated, which was all the answer Remus needed. 

"Where is he?"

"I'm in here, Re," Roman's voice called from the living room, and Remus entered the room to see Roman curled up on the couch underneath his Disney princess blanket, a mug of his own cupped in his hands. 

Remus plopped down next to him and a bit of tea sloshed out of his cup, but he ignored it; Dillon could get irked at him for staining the carpet later. 

"You okay?" Remus asked, and Roman chuckled. 

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. I'm not the one who stormed out of an interview on live television." 

"Those motherfuckers should know by now that those kinds of questions are off limits," Remus growled. "It's their own damn fault for trying to use the season finale to drum up old drama." 

"Re, it's okay," Roman said gently, but Remus shook his head. 

"No, it's not! Ever since you joined the show, people have been on your ass about stuff that happened _ages_ ago; they don't care that you've been in recovery for over five years now with no relapses, they don't care that you've had a steady role in a popular show and that we're surrounded by good fucking people for once in our lives, all they care about is 'how the good twin turned bad.' It's fucking sick, and I hate it." 

Roman sighed, staring into his mug as though it contained all the answers to life's mysteries. 

"I know...but you have to admit that I _did_ sorta bring this on myself." 

"You shut your mouth right this second," Remus warned, but Roman shook his head. 

"I'm serious, Remus. We can't just pretend that I'm a saint who's never done anything wrong and that I have a perfect past. I made those choices, and now I have to live with them." 

"Living with your choices is one thing, but having the media and the papparazzi and fucking randos on the street bring it up every other day is another. There's a reason Thomas insists on seeing interview questions ahead of time, you know."

"I know." 

"I can't believe Osborne snuck that in there, when he /knows/ what our interview standards are, we've had you guys on his show before, I didn't think he'd be this _stupid_." 

"I know," Roman said again, his lips twitching upward a bit. 

"It just makes me so fucking angry; I knew we'd get some funny looks revisiting the whole 'evil twin' thing again, but to insinuate that somehow you don't deserve the role of 'Good Creativity,' like, have they even _watched_ the show? Do they realize that the whole point is that those labels are _meaningless_ and overly simplified and-" 

"Remus," Roman interjected, and Remus looked up to see Roman smiling at him. "Thanks for sticking up for me," he said softly, and Remus rolled his eyes, punching Roman lightly on the shoulder. 

"Duh, man. That's what brothers are for." 

"And for what it's worth?" Roman added. "You _would_ have been a good fit for Castor. Being the good twin suits you." 

"Disgusting. How could you say that. Get out of my house." 

Roman laughed, and Remus felt some of the tension ease from his chest at the sound. Yeah, the outside world was full of idiots. But as long as the two of them had each other, they would be okay.


End file.
